The Escape
by SecretAgentBobJoe
Summary: Alex is finally able to escape MI6 and leave for America, but when he becomes a suspect for a murder of a marine and meets our favorite NCIS team will his cover be blown and why does he seem so familiar to Ziva?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimber: I do not own Alex Rider or NCIS**

Alex sighed as his seatbelt clicked, he was finally doing it. He was leaving Britain for good, and he was not coming back because he knew the moment that he did MI6 would know about it and his freedom would end. He had always thought about leaving but he had never actually acted on the thought before his last mission where he met with a man who had the skills to give him a ID that would even fool MI6, or it would long enough for him to get out of the country.

Alex's POV

I was so tired of being used, and not being able to do anything in my life that MI6 didn't want me to. I had to cut off all of my relationships with the outside world which, sadly enough, was very easy. I had no family left and I had been kicked out of school one year ago, on my sixteenth birthday, also courtesy of MI6. My only friend left had been Tom and I refused to sever all ties between us. So of course they took care of that to, I was officially dead to everyone except for the heads of MI6 and a select few others who survived meeting me. They continued to use me and it was no surprise that earlier this year I had been diagnosed with PTSD. That didn't even slow them down, the day after the diagnoses I was back on another mission. That was the mission that I met the man that would make the ID.

I was now Adam John Barret, 18, with black hair and glasses, I had been studying abroad in France since my first year in high school and I was just now returning after finishing college early with a degree in mathematics and computer science . My mom, dad, and sister, who I has purposely named Jack after Jack my housekeeper, had all been killed in a car crash one month before I went to study abroad, and that also explained the scars that were covering my body, although it did not explain all of them like my bullet wounds (I had been shot two more times since my first incident with the sniper, once in the shoulder and once in the thigh right above my knee) and the small circular burns that were given to me when I was captured on a mission and tortured viciously for information, along with some other scars that if you looked close enough you could tell that they were not from a car crash but I was not planning on letting anyone look close enough to notice.

I was now sitting on a plane that was going to Washington D.C, where I would start my new life away from MI6


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or NCIS no matter how much I wish that I did**

Alex's POV

I looked up at the flashing sign above my head that was saying "WELCOME TO WASHINGTON D.C!" and I smiled. I was finally free.

Back at MI6

"Damn it!" Alan Blunt said in a fit of anger momentarily losing his emotionless exterior.

He was staring down at the note written in, what the lab confirmed to be, Alex's blood.

Alex Rider can no longer play  
for he will never live another day  
MI6 has to find a new boy  
to replace their old toy  
Let us just hope that we never meet  
because you now know that we cannot be beat

Scorpia never forgives, Scorpia never forgets

Alex's POV

I walked out of the airport and hailed a cab, and for the first time since my uncle died I did not look over my shoulder. My last act before I left for good was to make sure that MI6 would not come looking for me and the only way to do that was to make them think that I was dead. So that was exactly what I did, a small cut had been all it took and I would gladly do it again because thanks to that small amount of pain I was free.

I cab pulled in front of me and I told him the address to the hotel that I was going to be staying in until I could find a nice apartment, the one good thing that happened to me because of MI6 was that I was now extremely wealthy. I could probably bye a mansion and live out the rest of my life in luxury but the last thing I wanted to do was stand out and Adam was middle class and getting along okay but he was nowhere near rich. So I would have to settle on just a nice apartment.

The cab let me out in front of the hotel and I paid him before walking into the hotel. It was fairly nice, nothing too fancy but nice enough that it was kind of like a vacation in itself compared to what I had been doing the past few years. I checked in at the front desk and went straight up to my room to sleep, jetlag is a-.

Unfortunately the moment my head hit the pillow my good mood ended as I was thrown into a vicious nightmare. I was sitting in a dimly lit dark grey painted room, my hands and ankles were both chained and I was sitting in front of a steel table. As I looked up I saw that Julius was sitting across from me looking the same as he had in life, exactly like me, the only thing that was different was that there was a perfect hole in his forehead where I had shot him and that he was not pointing a gun at me.

"Hello Alex" he said, "how nice to see you again. Did you miss me?"

"No I'm sorry to say that I did not" I said calmly.

"Oh that's to bad" he said and shot me.

Images flashed before me so fast that I could barely identify them, Sorov killing himself, me shooting Julius, Jack dying, Jack dying, Jack dying. Soon all I could do was watch Jack die over and over again. her last scream echoing in my mind.

I sat up with a gasp, covered in a cold sweat. I put my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs. My good mood yesterday had kept all of the flash backs and hallucinations away. I do not have normal PTSD, although I have all the symptoms of it I also have hallucinations during the day, sometimes I see Jack walking beside me, Julius taunting me from across the table, and all sorts of other things. The doctors said that it would be best if I was put in a mental heath facility until they found a way to stop the flashbacks from coming. I never saw or heard from those doctors again.

I finally calmed down enough to lookup at the clock. It was only three in the morning but it was later than I expected it to be, it must be the jetlag. I took a extremely long shower and when I go tout I got dressed and turned on the TV. I eventually found the weather channel and saw that it was supposed to be sunny most of the week, after I checked a few of the other weather channels that I could find to verify that. I looked at the clock again and saw that it was now six so I decided that I would go downstairs, seeming how I had nothing else to do.

I walked out the door of my room and locked it firmly behind me, then I took out one of the going away gifts that Smithers had given me( he was the only one that knew I was not dead and where I was going, he was also my only friend in MI6), a spool of special thread that was practically invisible unless you knew what to look for, and stuck it to the door handle and door frame with the automatic adhesive that was activated when it was cut. He had made it for me so that I would know if anyone opened my door when I was not there, I used to be too paranoid to even open my front door without having a gun out.

After I had the string in place I walked to the elevator and pressed the button to go down to the lobby. The elevator door dinged open and I stiffened when I saw who was waiting for me inside. It was Julius. It took me a moment to realize that he was just a hallucination, I relaxed slightly and stepped into the elevator, me and hallucination Julius's relationship was kind of strange. I didn't loath his very existence anymore, he was just a annoyance. He actually reminded me a lot of myself now that he was dead, he was not completely crazy and he gave me someone to talk to. I know I must sound completely insane right now but I guess the only way to put it is that my mind created him, and I guess it decided that it was better if he was more a of friend than a enemy. I could never forgive him for what he did to Jack but I finally realized that hating a hallucination was just going to drive me more insane than I already am.

The elevator doors closed behind me and Julius started to talk.

"So Alex where are we going today?" He asked sounding bored.

"_I _am going shopping, you are going to go away." I said but knew that it was not going to work.

"Still here" He said just to get on my nerves and I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**Sorry for a really boring chapter but I just couldn't write anymore. NCIS will come in the next chapter that I will try to update over the weekend but I am really busy thanks to my stupid teachers that have given me a outrageous amount of homework. Review please!**

**-Yorkiegirl44**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or NCIS**

**Hey everyone! I'm baaaack:) Sorry that it has taken me so long to update but I have had a really busy week last week. I had two tests and two projects due on Tuesday and then wednesday the pipes at my school froze, the intercom system broke, and the they decided that they would start fixing the plumbing and that is connected to the sewage system...So yeah no the best week but I am in a really good mood at the moment so I decided to update.**

**Replies to reviews-**

**To "J'aime lire":**

**I am so glad that you like my story! I am going to need the luck to so thaks for that to!**

**To "iFicti0n"**

**Thanks for the sympathy but I think that you might need it more than me! That is a lot of work.**

**To "Albany"**

**Thank you for your review! I really needed to make it as realistic as possible to try to get no criticism about how MI6 would have come after Alex and that was the only thing that I could think of, so I'm glad that you like it!**

**To "flyaway213"**

**Thank you for the review and I am glad that you found it interesting.**

**To "writer2be14" **

**I know that he is head of MI6 but I was thinking how he would feel if he had just lost the most valuable and important asset that you had, its not something that you would just shrug off and it was only a momentary lapse of emotion.**

**To "HolleyS"**

**Although what he has does match some of the symptoms of schizophrenia he can think very clearly and although he does have the hallucinations and stuff he doesn't have disorganized speech ad thinking or any social dysfunctions. Thank you for the reviews!**

**To "yashendra2797"**

**I am glad that you like my story and thank you for the review!**

**To "Pounce the Cat"**

**Yup! I have always loved these stories so I decided that I would write one.**

**On with the story!**

Alex's POV

I was right when I thought that it was going to be a long day but I never realized how bad it was going to get.

I had gone out and done some shopping for the essentials like food but I also got something's that were not necessarily essentials to most people but they were to me like a switchblade. I would have gotten a gun but there were a lot of things that I had to do in order to get a license to carry one and the fact that I already had one. Another thing that I will always be grateful to Smithers for was my duffle bag that had a hidden pocket that would hide any metal object from metal detectors and bag scanners.

I kept the gun in a hip holster at all times, even when I just go out and do something as simple as shopping. Even though all of my enemies thought I was dead that was no reason for me to let my guard down, that will get me killed.

I walked into the lobby of the hotel and I noticed that something was off almost immediately, people were milling around the lobby looking nervous. I went on alert and rested my hand next to were my gun was before walking to the elevator.

This time when I was in the elevator I was alone, Julius had stopped bothering me earlier today and I had actually had a mostly hallucination free day. the elevator doors dinged open and I walked down the hall to my room. I reached my door and I was about to open the door when I saw that the string I had wrapped around the handle was broken.

I took out my gun and slowly opened the door. People were talking and I could tell that there were four different people from the tones of their voices. I slowly crept down the short hallway that lead to the room where my bed is, I looked around the corner and saw that there were only two people in this part of my room, the other two must be in one of the other parts.

The men that were standing in the bedroom where very different in physical looks bout wore the same clothes. It was the clothes that made my heart skip a beat. NCIS, I knew enough about the other agencies to know that they were navy cops. Then I realized why they were here. MI6 had sent them to get me, they knew I was here and they wanted me back. What they don't know is that I am not going back, at leader not without putting up one hell of a fight.

4 days later 3rd person pov

Alex sat in the NCIS interrogation room with a blank look on his face and his arm in a sling staring at the mirror in front of him andat the same time, unknowingly, staring at special agent Anthony Dinozzo right in the eyes. He was thinking about how he had been stupid enough to get himself in this situation.

_Flashback Alex's pov_

_I waited for what seemed like a eternity for one of the men to leave. Finally the man with the brown hair and green eyes left to the other room, once he was gone the other stayed there for a few moments before looking up an scanning the room with his eyes, as if he could feel Alex's eyes on him. Then suddenly he spoke._

_"I know you are there" he said looking directly at the shadows that obscured me from view. _

_I wiped my face of all emotion and took my gun out of its holster. I walked out of the shadow's and pointed my gun straight between his eyes, instead of looking scared he looked more angry and annoyed, but then I noticed that his eyes softened slightly when he saw that I was only a kid. That made me angry. He opened his mouth to speak but I flicked off the safety of the gun and he seemed to understand that he was not allowed to talk unless spoken to. _

_"Why are you here?" I asked, my voice low and venomous. _

_"I think you know why," he said and I began to panic but forced it to stay off my face. _

_I was about to say something else when the three other agents came back into the room. They froze and then they pulled out their guns to point at me. In retaliation I darted behind the silver haired man and held my gun to his temple, wrapping my arm around his neck to keep him in place. _

_"I would suggest that you drop your guns unless you want your boss here to be killed." I said calmly and the two men slowly bent down and placed their guns on the ground. __The woman didn't though, she continued to point her gun at me not even hesitating when I glared at her and tightened my finger on the trigger. I then realized that I knew this woman, her name was Ziva David and I had worked with her during my time helping the Mossad. I smiled slightly and I knew that I must have looked insane so I decided to throw her off a little._

_"Ziva David how nice to see you, just as stubborn as ever I see." I said and her eyes widened slightly then narrowed in suspicion. The silver haired man stiffened slightly but other than that he stayed still and silent. _

_"How do you know my name?" She asked suspiciously but I just smirked. _

_"That is none of your business. Now, I am going to leave. If you make any move towards me I will shoot him." I said seriously and started to walk backwards. _

_That was when I made my mistake, when I moved backwards the shoulder of the arm that was holding the gun became exposed and I was too busy watching Ziva's gun. So when the man with green eyes dark dark brown hair lunged for his gun there waz nothing I could do. The bullet tore through my shoulder and everything faded to blackness. _

_End of flashback (back to third person pov)_

Tony was beginning to get creeped out by the kids stare, it was as if he could see right through the glass into Tony's eyes. His partner Ziva was standing next to him also observing the boy and waiting for Gibbs to get there and start the interrogation.

Just then the man himself walked through the door. He walked over to Tony and stood beside him for a moment before turning to him.

"You take this one." He said not turning to him but speaking straight forward, staring at the boy on the other side.

"You sure boss?" He asked in surprise. Gibbs just turned and looked at him.

"Of course your sure, you wouldn't have asked me if you weren't. Going boss," he said quickly and walked out the door.

A few seconds later he entered the interrogation room with a file in hand and sat down across from the boy.

"Adam John Barret, age eighteen, recently returning from France, is that correct?" He asked and Adam just stared at him so he went on, "No offense or anything but why France? I mean the French people would drive me crazy." He said leaning back in his chair.

"It's quiet'" he said, speaking for the first time since they had gotten him here, and Tony noticed that there was a french accent instead of an American one.

"Was it because of the death of your family also?" Tony asked, not trying to be cruel, he wanted to see what would get Adam to show some emotion.

There! A tiny flash of pain and anger flitted through his eyes before disappearing.

"Is that a relevant question or are you just trying to get me annoyed, because if you wanted to get me annoyed you didn't have to even say anything, your face did it for you" he said in a quiet voice with a slight smirk on his face.

Alex was beginning to enjoy myself, these people were just to easy to surprise. He was just about to say something else when he heard a chuckle from behind himself not to spin around but he did stiffen slightly and the agent immediately picked up on this but didn't say anything. Then the person who had chuckled walked into his line if sight and he saw who he thought it was going to be. Julius.

Tony saw Adam stiffen and be watched him closely, wondering what could have caused him to stiffen. He watched as his eyes seemed to follow something Tony glanced around the room and saw that there was nothing there for him to be looking at.

"Hey!" He said and Adam's eyes snapped towards him instantly.

"Yes?" He asked calmly.

"Why did you do it?" Tony asked.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Why did you kill lieutenant Johnathan Sanders?"

**Thank god that chapter in finally over! This took me five days to finish due to a extreme case of writers block. Please give me some ideas and please please review!**

**-yorkiegirl44**


End file.
